


Four Metal Bands

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, Domination, Explicit Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Kathryn has proposed a game to Chakotay. She had her turn, and now it's his time to have some fun.





	Four Metal Bands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethJaneway1158](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/gifts).



> Thank you to these lovely ladies who all offered to beta at the same exact time. (It was actually a little strange, like they all heard the call to smut within minutes of each other) Ailtara, Cheile, and Klugtiger, I am eternally grateful.

“I'll take care of this.”

Her slender fingers pause on the dishes from dinner. Sapphire-blue eyes tinted with mischief peer up at the man across the table. One eyebrow raises, asking a silent question.

“So you can get changed.”

At this, she stands and places her hands on slightly-cocked hips, studying, defying him for a moment before curiosity gets the better of her.

“And what exactly will I be getting changed into?” 

A dimpled smirk slides across his face as he sets the wine glass down on the table.

“Computer,” dark eyes roam over her body, “replicate clothing selection Chakotay delta four.”

The replicator whirs to life and Kathryn glances across the room at the building energy before returning her gaze to her first officer with an inquisitive gleam in her eyes. Chakotay slowly licks his lower lip and the sight makes Kathryn stifle a hitch in her breath. Oh how she wants those lips on her skin.

“Those better be your rations.”

Blinking slowly, his smirk turns into a wide grin, “They are.” 

“If it makes you uncomfortable you obviously don't have to wear it,” he rises from his seat and pads to the replicator, taking the item in hand, he returns to his captain. Her hands still on her hips, now eyeing the silky material he holds, “and we don't have to do any of this if you're having reservations.”

Removing her hands from her hips she steps forward and places one over his heart, “Oh, Chakotay, I want to do this,” she slowly slips the cream-colored material from his grip and leans in close to give him a saucy smile, “I've been thinking about this all week.”

He growls and wraps his arms around her slender waist. Her hand on his chest is trapped between them as they share a long, passionate kiss. Her free arm snakes up around his neck and holds him to her with the crook of her elbow. 

They break after a long moment and rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily until they slowly disentangle. Chakotay knows if he doesn't send her away right then, he's going to strip her where she stands and push her up against the bulkhead, ruining all he has planned.

“I'll meet you in the bedroom.” The low timbre of his voice sends a jolt of arousal between Kathryn's thighs. 

He turns back to the table to collect dishes and Kathryn finds what looks like straps in the soft material and holds it up to see it. Her mouth drops at the short, _entirely _too short negligee, but she closes it again when she sees Chakotay smirking at her over his shoulder.__

____

____

“This isn't going to cover _anything. _”__

____

____

“That's exactly the point.” he chuckles and brings some dishes to the recycler before turning to face her. “Whether you want to wear it or not,” he swallows hard, eyes hungrily raking over her body. “Please go into the bedroom so I don't come over there and end this night prematurely.” 

Still holding out the material, her eyes flicker down to see him straining against his uniform trousers already, and she is unable to control the wicked grin spreading across her face or the increasing wetness between her thighs. Suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to get things started, she takes the small gown in one hand and gives an old-fashioned salute with the other as she strides toward her bedroom.

“Aye, Commander,” she says jokingly with a coy smile as she steps through the doorway. 

Chakotay sighs and gets back to the dishes. The thought of being in control for this round of Kathryn's little game drains all the blood from his brain and creates an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He bites back a groan as he reminisces about the night he spent secured to the bed as she fucked his body with near-reckless abandon. She practically drowned him riding his face. He's leaking through his pants when he finally gets to the bedroom. His cock twitches at the sight of her. 

She's perched on the edge of the bed, alabaster legs crossed at the thigh, arms stretched slightly behind to push her chest out. The short night gown doesn't leave much to the imagination as half an ass cheek shows below the hem and the white lace breast cups above the empire waistline barely conceal taut, pink nipples. Her eyes are black with desire and her parted lips give way to hot puffs of breath that swirl around the tresses of short hair that have fallen close to her face. He can't help but wonder if she was touching herself while he cleaned. She uncrosses her legs and attempts to stand, but Chakotay moves quicker and he bends down to claim her mouth with his. 

Grabbing two heaping handfuls of ass cheek, he hauls her into his arms and she giggles as he lifts her back to the center of the bed before climbing between her legs. Her parted thighs make the short negligee ride up until her dark curls are revealed to him.

His mouth trails hot kisses down her neck and her fingers wrap into his hair to direct him to a nipple. Grunting into her skin, his hands come up to grasp her arms as he sits back on his heels. Rubbing small circles on the insides of her wrists with the pads of his thumbs, holding her gently enough that she could pull away if she wanted, he is completely distracted by the sight of her open and waiting in front of him. She sees the hungry look on his face and parting her legs further, uses her heels as leverage to wiggle toward him. The hem of the nightgown goes higher as she edges her hot sex nearer to his erection.

“Kathryn,” his voice is rough and he doesn't even look up to her face, still entranced by the sight before him.

“Hmmmm?” she feigns innocence.

“Are they in the night stand?” he's practically panting. She can tell he's using a superhuman amount of effort not to free himself and plunge right into her.

She stays silent and watches him breathe heavily for a moment, enjoying his sex-crazed state and the irony of him being “in charge” tonight. She loves how she has this effect on him, how he could never truly be in control where she is concerned. That thought, and the slow movements of his thumbs on her wrists sends a fresh wave of heat to her center and she sighs contentedly. He looks up at her with something akin to complete desperation in his eyes, she bites her lip and gives a wry smile before answering in a low, sultry voice.

_“Bottom drawer.” ___

____

____

A grunt escapes his throat as he brings her wrists up over her head and uses his body weight to press her down to the mattress as he kisses her. He feels her hard nipples through the many layers of his uniform and she ruts her hips against him. He needs to compose himself slightly before he squabbles off her and stands to get at the night stand.

“Stay.” his gruff, commanding tone only makes her want to not listen, touch herself even, but she draws upon her infinite well of self-control and entwines her fingers together over her head, chest heaving in anticipation.

Chakotay quickly finds what he's looking for and moves slowly to the foot of the bed like a wolf circling his prey. Kathryn's heartbeat skyrockets and she feels her rapidly hardening bundle of nerves weakly throb at the sight of the four padded metal bands hanging from his fingers. She absently licks her lips. 

Never breaking eye-contact, Chakotay places three bands at the foot of the bed and leans forward to stoke her left leg from thigh to ankle. Kathryn fails to suppress a shiver but manages to prevent the rising undignified whimpers by biting her lip. Her breasts strain against the lacy material with the effort of drawing in a deep breath, causing her pebbled nipples to peak over the edge of the skimpy trim. The sensation makes her shudder and moan.

He slips the band over her foot and activates it. The smooth ring shrinks at a steady pace until it's snug around her ankle, just above the protruding bones.

“Alright?” He asks, the hungry gleam in his eye is clouded, but not gone. He isn't going to risk anything that could make her uncomfortable just because he's drunk on arousal.

“Yes.” She practically moans at him and needs to swallow the lump in her throat as she watches the fire returns to his eyes. 

The same process is done with the other leg. He strokes her from thigh to ankle before shrinking the cuff and turning on the inertial dampener, asking her if it's alright again. The second time she says _yes _he can tell how excited she is from rasp in her voice. He savors the image of her spread thighs before continuing. Moving to her side, he trails a hand from her silk-clad stomach up the side of her breast and arm before lightly grasping her wrist and guiding it as far as it can reach up to the top corner of the bed.__

____

____

Once the wrist is secured, he trails his hand back down her arm, down the side of her breast, and her torso and leg as he circles the bed. Not missing the opportunity to tickle the arch of her foot with his index finger, he gives an experimental scratch up and down and is delighted by her gasp and the sight of her feet wiggling below the cuffs. Continuing to move around the bed, his hand caresses up her other leg and side, brushing her breast, and slowly guides her other arm to the corner of the bed and secures it.

“Comfortable?”

She gives an experimental tug and doesn't budge from the spread-eagle position.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He turns around and grabs a throw pillow from the chair. Kneeling between her legs, he slides one arm under her lower back and lifts her slightly as he places the pillow beneath her hips. Knowing this will stretch her out more, he gets off the bed so she can tell what her body will feel like without his weight on the mattress.

“We can rearrange if that's uncomfortable.” She takes a few deep breaths and tests the restraints again before responding.

“No it's-” she swallows hard, “It's good.” She grins up at him and he down at her, “What's next?”

“Well, I had something in mind.” He turns to her dresser and starts opening drawers, poking through the contents. She can't help but chuckle and bring her head up to watch him.

“Are you going to steal my underwear, Chakotay?”

“Of course, the first person to steal the Captain's underwear wins 50 rations in Tom's betting pool.” He stops in the third drawer and carefully selects some items. Kathryn's head slumps back against the bed. “I was going to split them with you.” he offers.

“Please don't tell me there's actually a bet for that,” her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Okay,” he returns to her side trying not to smile, “I won't tell you.”

She eyes the objects in his hand and recognizes the two silken scarfs, one her sister Phoebe had given her and one she procured on some planet she couldn't remember the name of just then, and a short sock. She raises an eyebrow at him that would have given Tuvok a run for his money.

“Only if you want of course, but I'm inclined to up-sell the idea of a gag because I don't intend for you to be exactly quiet during all of this.” He sees the skeptical look on her face and continues, “I have something to cut them off in case of a red alert and you can pick a hand-signal for stopping.” he pauses, “Only if you want.”

Her bottom lip pouts out ever so slightly as her eyes move back and forth as if she's reading her own thoughts on a viewscreen. After a moment she flashes him a wicked grin.

“Alright, this,” she holds up her index and middle finger on her right hand, “means stop.”

“I'll never take my eyes off you.” He says as he sits down on the bed next to her. “Any thoughts on the blindfold? It'll make it easier to surprise you.”

“You know how I feel about surprises, Chakotay.”

“A little kid wheedling.” he smiles reminiscently, “But if you're not up for it, that's okay.” He stands from the bed and moves into the bathroom.

She finds herself more and more curious about what things would be like with the blindfold on, all her agency taken away. The thought sends a new wave of heat to her center and makes her suddenly, painfully aware of her very hard nipples. She thinks what the hell and decides she could at least try it out. Chakotay comes back into the room, small sock rolled up in his hand, now damp but not soaked.

“Ready?” He makes no move toward her.

“Do the blindfold too, Chakotay.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes. You can always take it off if I don't like it.”

“Spirits.” He leans down and gives her a long kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. “Okay. Are you ready?”

He puts the sock down on her sternum and she looks to it as if it said something offensive.

“Sorry, don't want to get that dirty.”

He lifts the dark purple silken scarf and folds it so that it will be easier to maneuver.

“Lift your head up a little bit.”

She complies and he slips the material under her head and over her eyes, tying a knot on the side, careful not to tie her hair into it, and tucking in the ends of the material so they won't bother her.

“How is it so far?” his hands stay at the ready to untie it.

His voice wafting into her ears from the darkness only serves to make her more aroused. She thought it impossible for her nipples to get harder but was apparently wrong.

“It's good.”

“Want me to wait a minute?”

“I want you to get on with it, Chakotay.” 

“Aye, Captain. Open up.”

Again, she complies without hesitation and he stuffs the sock into her mouth. 

“Good?”

She nods.

“Lift your head up again.” Seeing her follow his commands so rapidly makes him twitch painfully against his pants. He wraps the scarf around her head and makes a knot between her teeth.

“Too tight?”

She tries to push the gag out with her tongue but can't. Then she wiggles her jaw around a little bit before shaking her head.

“Alright.” 

He bends down to place a kiss on her forehead as he trails a hand from her neck down to her breast where he begins to massage. She hums into the gag and Chakotay nearly comes in his pants.

“Spirits, Kathryn.”

At that, she giggles and he knows he's got to get started before he actually does soil himself. He slides down her body with both hands caressing every part of her. Kathryn's complete lack of awareness to what's happening seems to amplify every sensation, her skin feels electrified. She finds herself mindlessly trying to bring her legs together to create friction as her cunt throbs. Settling between her legs, he takes a creamy white thigh in each hand and begins to knead the muscles on the tops and sides. He sees her fingers twitch at the touch but not give him the signal to stop. Another moan into the gag not a moment later tells him that she certainly doesn't want him to. 

Time to get started.

“I understand how hard it is for you to relinquish any sort of control, Kathryn.” his hands move upwards, still massaging muscle, dangerously close to where she wants him to be, “It brings me so much joy that I get to be the one you trust.” 

Slowly, he moves his hands down the insides of her thighs toward her knees and she huffs into the gag in feigned protest. It's really just an excuse to catch her breath. “Your body, your ship, your rules.” Moving lower, he begins to massage her calf muscles and she relaxes into his touch, trying to accept and figure out what he's playing at. “Thank you for letting me be a part of it.”

Typically, Chakotay's calf massages relax Kathryn to the point where she nearly falls asleep on him but now, she's pretty sure she's dripping onto the bed and it only gets worse by the second. The anticipation is killing her. Tediously, he makes his way back up her legs, peppering her with kisses and checking the fingers on her hand to make sure she's alright. She starts to wiggle around the few millimeters that she can as his breath gets closer to her sex. He sits back to look at her, hands resting on the apex of her thighs.

“You alright?”

“Mmph.” she grunts into her gag and tries her best to arch her back and thrust her hips up, signaling him to continue. He moves his hands up, ignoring her glistening center, and slides them over the silky material on her stomach and stops before he gets to the lace covering her breasts.

“Frustrated?”

This time she lets out a long groan followed by shorter sounds that could be words. She makes no motion to stop him and he wonders just how much he can get away with tonight.

“It's interesting having no control, isn't it?”

This time she moans and wiggles around. Her cunt is so full of blood she swears it has a heartbeat. She thinks how she should have devised a hand-signal for 'more' and then it hits her. He wanted her gagged so that she couldn't protest and demand more. The blindfold was to block her inevitable death-glare. She knows she could end whatever he has planned with the stroke of two fingers and still have mind-blowing sex tonight, but her natural curiosity gets the better of her as it always does. She decides to see what he has planned, and to plot her revenge accordingly.

Chakotay palms the undersides of her breast slowly, infrequently brushing the pads of his thumb over her taught nipples through the lace. Alternating which breast until she's breathing heavily and twitching under his touch. 

“You are so beautiful, Kathryn.” He bends to press a kiss over her heart and she can't help whimpering into her gag. Desperate for more contact, her hips infinitesimally jerk forward again. He presses hot, wet kisses up to her neck and sucks on her pulse point for mere seconds before moving himself back down the bed to the tune of her frustrated groan. He slides his hands from her breasts, over her stomach and removes them completely to sit back on his heels.

He watches her for a moment, still completely entranced by the woman before him. Her chest rises and falls as if she's just been through some strenuous activity and her fingers curl and uncurl. Again, she tries to arch her back off the bed in a desperate attempt to get him to touch her and his eyes go to her center. She is soaked, practically dripping, a wet spot forms on the sheet beneath her and his hands instinctively slide up her thighs and he places his head between her legs to inhale her scent.

“Kathryn.” he growls centimeters away from her. The low vibration of his voice makes her cunt twitch painfully and she tries earnestly to move down on him, accidentally pulling too hard as she mindlessly struggles against the cuffs. She's never felt like this before, she thinks she might actually die if he doesn't touch her soon.

“Always so wet for me.” He places a kiss atop her pubes and she whimpers.

He leans back and slowly pushes one finger into her. The escaped, long moan stifled through the gag makes his dick hop and he looks down to see that he's been leaking through his pants for so long that they're ruined anyway.

Not thrusting, he slowly gathers her wetness on the finger and brings it up to make a wide pass around her pink, swollen clit, careful not to touch anything but the outer valley. The mix of pain and pleasure Kathryn feels from finally being touched near where she needs it and the pressure in her painfully hard cunt makes her release some sort of strangled cry into the gag. She briefly thinks that Chakotay was right for recommending it. Her fingers and toes continue to twitch and her muscles strain as he slowly puts the finger back into her and repeats the action of slowly circling her clit with a feather-light touch.

“How long can you last like this, Kathryn?” he murmurs, “Can I make you come undone with a single flick of my finger?” 

Barely touching her, he flips the pad of his thumb across the labia just below her clit and she lets out a short, high-pitched cry as her body shudders. She pushes her head back into the mattress and her abdominal muscles contract as she tries and fails to get nearer to him. He removes the hand from her hip and places one index finger inside of her velvety wet heat as he slowly tortures the outskirts of her cunt with the other one. 

“So beautiful.”

The muscles in her arms and legs tremble.

“So tight.” He curls the finger inside of her.

Her breath hitches and she writhes.

After minutes of the slowly agonizing pace, he picks it up ever-so-slightly. Kathryn finds herself completely immersed in pleasure by his two fingers. Every sensation is focused on ten-fold and rings out in her brain as she has nothing else to consider. The complete surrender of her body is nothing but a passive thought as the waves of pleasure slowly build. Her nerves are on fire and she can't believe she's about to come from objectively the most lazy hand job she's ever received. She clenches weakly around the finger inside her in prelude to an orgasm and his finger working her clit slides up above the hood of it, circling slow, a whisper of a touch.

“Not so fast.” Chakotay wonders how many denials she can take.

A choked and frustrated cry softened by the gag escapes her. She digs her shaking head back into the bed and balls her hands into fists as she thinks of ways to kill him in his sleep. Chakotay checks her for the signal to stop but doesn't receive it. He smiles and plays above the hood of her clit until he sees her body relax and her breathing settles. Even though he did just deny her orgasm, the erotic pleasure of his still-moving finger is blissful. He takes his finger from her clit and licks the stickiness off.

“Mmmmm Kathryn.” he begins to slowly thrust the single finger in and out of her. “You taste so good.”

She hums desperately into the gag and all her muscles involuntarily shudder and stretch, she's never been this turned on in her life and if he asked her to, she'd definitely beg to come right now. The only important thing in Kathryn Janeway's life at this moment is her impending orgasm, and while the one finger feels oh so good, it isn't nearly enough. Her cunt pulses again as she thinks of how Chakotay is completely in control of her. Her needs, her wants, her release. He really does know how to get his captain to let go of the stresses of the day.

He places a hand by her side on the mattress and halts the motion of his finger inside her. The weight and movement on the bed exhilarate her, eager to know what comes next. His tongue dancing along the skin of her chest before his teeth grasp and move the lace away from her breast make her sigh into the gag, lost in the sensations.

“Oh, Kathryn,” the tip of his tongue lightly flicks at the exposed peak of her taut nipple and her breath hitches, “that looks painful.” She lets out a shuddering exhale as he drags his open mouth along the soft flesh. “Do you want me to help?” He kisses the underside of her breast and the noise she makes as his tongue circles the ridge of her pebbled nipple is simply undignified.

She moans and tries to arch her back into him again, simply desperate for him to take her into his mouth. Feeling the lacy material move back to it's original position, she shouts a groan at him. Chakotay leans back with a satisfied grin on his face, and gives her pussy one slow thrust with his finger before reaching over to trace the outer rim of her nipple with the other hand. Using his fingertip with the same feather-light touch he had before on her clit, he alternates. One slow thrust then one lazy pass around the outer rim of her nipple, and does this until her breathing becomes ragged. 

Kathryn has never been teased like this before, it's simply maddening. With each thrust of his finger she tries to clench around him, desperate for friction, but it's not enough. Feeling his finger through the lace is one of the most arousing things she's ever experienced, and she swears her nipples are only getting harder. The slow and deliberate torture of her body only serves to bring her to heights of sexual frustration she didn't know existed. He switches nipples and continues until he hears her whimper something that sounds like a plea of his name.

At that he moves back between her legs and uses his fingers to gather her wetness onto her clit again, still careful not to directly touch it or apply much pressure at all. He visibly sees her throb.

“Spirits Kathryn, _that _looks painful.”__

____

____

She wiggles a bit and lets out an exasperated groan, obviously still trying to move her hips toward him. He checks for the stop signal but only finds loose fingers. Grinning, he sticks one digit back into her and she sighs, grateful for the contact but wishing it was so much more. His other finger slowly starts to move in oval passes on her clit and Kathryn doesn't think anything has ever felt so good. The only real thing in the world to her is the soft and pleasure-filled touch on her over-sensitive hard center. 

“How does that feel?”

She sighs into the gag and Chakotay smiles down at her body wrought with tension. He increases pace marginally and she clenches around him after a few passes, ready for release. His finger moves back to the hood of her clit and soothes her back from the precipice yet again. Through her heavy breathing, Kathryn thinks of ways to space him without upsetting the crew.

Once her body stops twitching and she calms, he moves back to her clit and applies less pressure than last time, barely touching her. And still, after a few passes she feels herself clench and he moves back to the hood of her clit to bring her down. Her walls tighten around him again. Her cunt is a live-wire ready to explode from the faintest touch at this point. She hopes, prays to whatever power that might be listening that he'll continue but he stops and pulls his finger out of her. She is pretty sure one of them is going to die tonight until she feels him scoop at her wetness and spread it out over her. She can hardly feel friction through the thick layer of juices but the warmth of his hand is not lost on her and it spreads up through her abdomen.

_Please please please please, _is the only thought in her mind as she feels herself being lubricated.__

____

____

A couple more passes over her clit and the hand stops. There's a moment of anticipation before she feels two fingers slide gently into her. The feeling of finally being stretched is greater than any friction one finger could do, and she gives a long moan into her gag as her walls contract and expand. Her cunt throbs again and, as if that was the starter pistol at a race, both hands begin to move against her. 

The thrusts are hard and steady and the flat circling pressure encompassing her clit makes her whole body jerk from the suddenly intense pressure. She yelps out a muffled screech and briefly thinks the sensation is too overwhelming, painful even, but that quickly gives way to waves of all-consuming pleasure crashing over her. She whimpers and groans as she rides the most powerful crest of building orgasm she's ever known.

In seconds she's shouting into the gag and crying into the blindfold as release finally explodes through her. All her muscles tighten as she pulls at the restraints haphazardly. There's a long moment where nothing exists to her except the freedom of a mind-blowingly powerful orgasm and the relentless clenching around Chakotay's fingers. Riding on a cloud of absolute bliss, she doesn't realize that the fingers on her cunt, which she thought were riding her down, had been replaced with Chakotay's skilled tongue. 

Only when it becomes clear that he's not easing her down, that he's building her back up for another does she give the signal to stop on a wave of panic. Every sensation is overwhelming, there is no control of her mind or body in that moment and it's the only thread of authority she has left. 

His fingers curl inside her and the second climax surges through her body and she cries out and gasps into the gag.

All her muscles tense for what seems like forever as she throbs and clenches around his fingers while whimpering into the gag. Her muscles seize and she has no regard for how hard she's pulling against the restraints. Her body is not hers in that moment, there's no control over her straining muscle and shuddering breaths as his tongue deftly rides her down the dissipating ripples of pleasure until she stops shaking. She barely feels him lap at her as she sucks in much-needed air through her nose.

“Mmmmm Kathryn.” he kisses her softening clit and sits back to look at her, limp as a noodle.

He moves around the bed and removes the gag and blindfold. Her eyes are half-lidded and her lips look dry.

“Kathryn?” he leans down close at the lack of response.

Her eyes flutter and her azure irises find him, a completely sated and distant look on her face.

“Chakotay.” it's barely a whisper.

“Let's get you some water.” he reaches for the nearby wrist cuff and deactivates it.

The metal slowly expands to reveal reddened skin and Chakotay's face drops as he quickly rushes around the bed to take off the other cuffs.

“Kathryn, why didn't you tell me to stop? Or that these were uncomfortable?”

“Hmmm?” he looks to her and her eyes are closed, a slight smile on her face, clearly not back into her body all the way and riding on a post-coital cloud.

He goes to the replicator to get a glass of water, stops by the bathroom to get the dermal regenerator that she shouldn't have, and places the items on the night stand before piling up the pillows against the headboard and dragging her into a sitting position. He gets on the bed next to her and holds her in his arms as he tries to coax her back to consciousness. Smoothing her mussed hair down and rubbing her arms does the trick after a minute.

“Chakotay.” her voice is hoarse. 

He gently lifts her head with fingers under her chin. The look in her eyes is stripped bare of all defenses as she sleepily smiles at him. He pulls her in for a kiss and breaks away before she can deepen it.

“Water first,” he grabs the glass from the nightstand, “and then your wrists and ankles.”

“My...” lifting her arms and turning them to see the red skin she tries to shake off his worry. “It's barely a rug burn, Chakotay.”

She takes the offered glass and he slides to the end of the bed, bringing the dermal regenerator with him. Sitting at her feet, he easily fixes the minimal damage as she sips on the water. Watching him do this for her fills her with warm adoration. Discarding the glass to the nightstand, she offers him her wrists when he climbs back up to sit next to her.

“Looks like we won't be using those again.”

“Chakotay, that's ridiculous. I am fine.”

He doesn't respond. Once finished, he tosses the regenerator onto the chair and the second it leaves his hand, she's climbing on top to straddle him and work at his uniform jacket. “Maybe if you weren't such a tease. Why are you still _wearing _this?”__

____

____

“Ah-ah,” he teases, grasping for her wrists. “tonight is still _my _night.”__

____

____

She pauses, not believing that he doesn't want to impale her right then. “Seriously?”

A stern look from him is all she needs to know that he is.

“Fine,” she unceremoniously sits back on his legs, “but if you tease me again like that I'm spacing you.”

He nods, “Noted.” and suddenly Kathryn is yelping as he flips her onto her back.

He presses his weight down onto her and spreads her legs with his. His mouth ravishes all her available skin. Kathryn tries to free her arms from his grasp so she can touch him but he's not having it. She settles for rutting her hips against him and attacking his mouth with her tongue when he comes back up for a kiss. He breaks it off after a minute and gives her a most devious look.

“What?” she's breathless from the attempted battle for dominance.

“I'm going to get undressed,” he nips at her neck, “and I want you to do something for me while I do.”

Kathryn moans and strains against him, “Okay,” she swallows hard, “What?”

“Touch yourself.”

She gives him an incredulous look as he climbs off her to stand at the foot of the bed. Once there, he looks at her expectantly.

“I'm not removing any clothing until you touch yourself and I won't get naked until you come.”

Kathryn Janeway has never been one to turn down a challenge, apparently even a depraved one. She lays back on the bed, brings her knees up, and slides her hands slowly down her silk covered abdomen.

“You'll pay for this.”

“I hope so.” She wasn't looking at him but she could swear she heard a smirk in the words.

Kathryn starts by fucking herself with two fingers, staring intently at Chakotay the whole time. He begins to undo the fastens of his uniform jacket at a snail's pace. Kathryn decides to tease him.

“This could be you, Chakotay.”

Her fingers start to pump with more vigor.

“Oh, it will be.” his hands drop to his sides, “Touch your breasts.”

Without objection, Kathryn takes her free hand and begins to fondle herself. Only when she starts to tweak her nipple does his jacket drop to the floor. She moans softly as she switches to her other one, his turtleneck is on the deck soon after. The sight of his muscled bronze arms makes her lick her lips. She wants to taste every inch of that delicious skin but settles for rubbing her clit and imagining it's his tongue. Her back arches off the bed and her hips start to buck.

“Stop.”

Even she is perplexed as to why she listens, but she does.

“Taste yourself.”

It takes a moment to comprehend what he is asking her to do. She removes the hand from between her thighs and begins to lick her wetness from her fingers as seductively as she can, pretending it's his dick covered in her essence. All the while she plays with her nipples. Moaning onto her fingers gets him to remove the tank top. She looks down, sees his hands on the front of his pants just above his straining erection, and begins to caress herself all over. Her hands run through her hair and down her neck. Over her arms and down her torso, being sure to spend some time on her nipples again. Then she strokes her inner thighs before finally settling her hands between her folds.

She practically forgets Chakotay is there as she sets to a rhythm of rubbing and pumping. The soft thud of his boots hitting the floor remind her. He's down to his gray boxer-briefs now. _Lovely. _It kills her to break concentration but, the overwhelming need to have him inside of her warrants more teasing.__

__“You sure you don't want this one, Chakotay?” she purrs, “I'm so close.”_ _

__He doesn't answer, she figures maybe he can't. Maybe the sight of her fucking herself is hypnotizing. She doesn't care. If he wants it, he can come get it._ _

__Her hips begin to buck again and the motions become erratic. She comes with powerful force and a low moan, letting her walls clench around her digits while she rubs herself down. Once sated and done quivering, she removes her hands and lays back to catch her breath._ _

__Chakotay strips off his underwear and climbs on top of her. His rock hard erection presses against her as he kisses and caresses everywhere. He follows a similar path that her hands had moments before. Starting at her hair, he smooths it out and then kisses her eyelids. He sucks on her ear lobe and neck before trailing hot kisses down her chest. He slips the nightie over her head without protest and fondles and pinches her nipples back to hardness so he can run his tongue and gently scrape his teeth over them._ _

__The ministrations return Kathryn's mind to her body and she begins to caress his back and arms. Her fingers run through his hair and press him firmly against her as he works over her breasts. When she can't take it anymore she pulls him up to her face and kisses him like she's going to devour him._ _

__Chakotay takes the hint and pushes past her folds, entering slowly and surely. Kathryn moans into his mouth as he lifts her upright so she's straddling him and completely impaled. He gives an experimental thrust and her head lolls back. They meet each other thrust for thrust and Chakotay's mouth goes back to her nipples. Her manicured nails trail red lines down his back as the animalistic need to be fucked hard and fast surges through her. Chakotay's mouth never leaves her chest as he takes one hand and begins to fondle her clit._ _

__“Harder.” she rasps._ _

__He complies and starts pushing up into her with such force he's surprised she doesn't break in half. At the new pace, it only takes minor coaxing by his hand between them before she's coming again. Chakotay keeps thrusting into her clamping heat and goes rigid a moment later. Kathryn rocks her hips against him until all the energy is sapped from her body. They remain entwined for few a sloppy, tired kisses until Chakotay leans her back down onto the bed and unsheathes his softening cock from her._ _

__Kathryn curls around his solid form, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing her leg over his._ _

__“Do you want to get cleaned up before we go to bed?” he asks against her hair as he rubs her arm._ _

__“Hmmm, I suppose we should,” she mumbles._ _

__“Do you want a bath or a shower?”_ _

__She ponders for a moment and chuckles, “I'm not sure I can stand.”_ _

__“Stay here,” he kisses her hair, “I'll run the bath.”_ _

__Kathryn is nearly asleep by the time the bath is ready so Chakotay lifts her in his arms and lowers her into the warm water before getting in behind her. He gently washes her body as she relaxes against him. He doesn't mean to but, all of her contented moans make him harden against her back._ _

__She giggles a bit, “Really?”_ _

__“Hey, I'm not the one who had four orgasms tonight.”_ _

__“Hmm,” she reaches behind and begins to stroke him, “Your loss.”_ _

__He kisses her neck and bites her shoulder and begins to fondle her breasts. Kathryn decides to up the ante and starts to rub her backside against him._ _

__“Kathryn.” he growls and licks a path up her spine._ _

__She shivers and maneuvers around to straddle him. They ride each other again, slowly this time, and Chakotay doesn't allow his own release until she comes again._ _

__She's half-asleep when he wraps her in a towel and carries her to the bed. He finds her pink nightie and helps her into it. They sleep uninterrupted, entwined in each other's arms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This took a stupidly long time to finish. Never give up on your smutty dreams, kids. I think the next thing I work on will be Kathryn exacting her revenge. (No, she's not going to space him.... yet.)


End file.
